CORP CTA
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: After all was said and done, Kara and the "Super Friends" had thwarted the bad guys' plans, or so they thought. One secret revealed, one secret exposed and all that Supergirl was left with was silence. Out patrolling one night, ready to throw off the cape, a CTA changes everything. (Warning: This isn't for the faint of heart.)
1. Chapter 1

Five weeks of silence, partnered with rejections for any form of entry to the ivory tower and a notice of termination left her in complete shambles. The hero, or how little she thought herself to be, called her sister recently wrapped in the arms of a woman she most definitely deserved. She hated to interrupt that new romance, or whatever may be going on, but this nagging feeling wouldn't let up.

It had been this way since both Danvers walked into L-Corp, after making their way to CATCO and finding out the woman they longed to chat with wasn't there, to talk to Lena and reveal what Kara had been dreading for _sooo long…_

_**** Flashback: Five and a half weeks ago**_

_Her hands were shaking as they entered, hell her entire body was, even more so when they stepped in and found who they wanted to talk to standing facing the windows with her back turned to them and hands behind her back. With no movement made, one slight lower of glasses and she noticed a frame she knew all too well. Instinctively she grabbed her sister's hand in which Alex immediately felt the trembles. Instead of backing down, letting go of her hand, she stepped forward and slightly in front of Kara and that's when she noticed what the hero had on the desk under the crystal tumbler._

"_What do I owe this pleasure to, Director Danvers. Supergirl." Both sisters gasped when she turned to face them showing no anger, no sadness, nothing. Her face was blank and the Super knew that look all too well. She hated it and now it was directed at both of them. "If you came to tell me that dirty little secret, well..Lex let that out of the bag already. Nice to know, in the worst of times, the WORST of them all is the most honest. Here, we were working together to clear Supergirl's name and here you weaseled a way into getting me to just fix your sister's problems."_

"_Spare me this bullshit attitude Lena!" Alex spoke up, after already being fed up the business woman's tone. "HERE is a newsflash for you! You listening?" The woman nodded. "For months I didn't know who Supergirl was, or even that my sister was something other than human." The Luthor just grinded her teeth and then stopped, returning to a stoic manner. "J'onn had to mind wipe the people at the DEO that knew her secret identity. Colonel Haley, under order of the president, was to find out her secret one way or another. That Truth Seeker that we gave you a part of, was what Lauren used to go after what she needed."_

"_Go on." She slipped into her chair, watching only the Director after noticing the coward behind her shaking like some putrid child. _

"_Someone leaked it under a damn interrogation. Supergirl saved Colonel Haley's life and in turn she boasted about how she owned her and that she would do whatever was ORDERED of her. Her life of Kara Danvers was over. So I decked her hard, knocking her out cold. It didn't stop here though, with that...parasite brought in, even after J'onn wiped her memory she still went after the truth with that fucking thing! So Brainy, J'onn, Kara and I met outside of the DEO and I told my sister, my..own..SISTER..that I had to be mind wiped too. The night that plane started to go down, the first night she showed herself to the world, those people she saved? I..was one of them. She risked everything to save me. She exposed herself and what did I do in return? I SHOT her down, with kryptonite!"_

"_Go on." She would listen, but that's about all she would do after she got her own words in._

"_She woke up in the DEO on a table, bound with kryptonite cuffs. My boss was the one to greet her. Then, he introduced..Agent Danvers." That day still left an awful taste in her mouth, she never seemed to get rid of. "I was the one to release her wrists. I went to hold her hand and she pulled away. The look of pure betrayal, that look that you are trying to hide? Imagine that look, aimed..at..you. So what did I do? I got her to walk into a room of kryptonite emitters and kicked her ass. For once, as sickening as this is, that felt good. I finally was able to do that and I basked in it but hated it all in the same breath. The only reason your boyfriend knew who she was, was because Superman sent him to this city to look after her. Winn found out because Kara didn't understand the repercussions of sharing her secret with people. He was her best friend. Cat Grant figured it out pretty quick, APPARENTLY quicker than you which is sad honestly." If this so called masked 'Revenger' wanted to do just that, then she needed all the facts. First."_

_She knew her face, her hands, her body language was being monitored and she didn't give a rat's ass about it. Finally flicking her eyes to the other behind her, she noticed that not so tough hero with her back turned and head down in shame. Her eyes slipped back into hardened brown hues and couldn't help but feel the heat of that fiery stare._

"_Continue." _

"_Before you came to National City, there was an incident called Myriad that started here but affected all of Earth. Do you remember that?" She nodded. "Everyone was under some fucked up mind control that two people named Non and Indigo had caused. Who had been protecting me from it, J'onn, was injured and my mind wasn't shielded anymore. I felt this..pressure, this..invasion and I couldn't stop it I couldn't fight it. I woke up in front of the ass who gloated about his plans."_

_She took a deep breath in and out, three times before continuing. "Before this happened, there was a fight, several in fact. The first fight I was captured, Kara found me and I tried to warn her but it was too late. She was attacked by the wife of Non, Alura's sister. Astra tried to get my sister to join her. Kara refused and they fought. She lost and Astra fled." She wanted to look back and see if her sister was alright but the whimpers gave her that answer. Alex had to tell Lena as much as she could. "Something had been left at Kara's place and when she opened it, the putrid thing latched onto her body and forced her into this almost catatonic state where...she was..unconscious, but..everything appeared normal as if..her brain waves couldn't pick up that anything was wrong."_

_The strangest behavior began, that usually Lena saw in Kara and not the leading agent of the DEO. "I found out from Astra, Kara's Aunt, that it was what was known as the Black Mercy. It trapped her in lifelike hallucinations Lena. Her perfect fantasy life, which happened to be Krypton mind you. We figured out a way to help, but I had to go into that fantasy and what I saw? The world I saw was completely different than Earth. It was beautiful! Our planet didn't even come close to what Krypton was. I found Kara and she was with her little cousin and parents and..she didn't even..she didn't even know who I was Lena." Alex was trying not to cry, stopping the pacing and returning to stand in front of her sister protectively. "I was fighting to get her to remember, but this..THING was trying to thwart every chance I had! When I got her back, the fight against Non and Astra continued. After her Aunt risked it all to save her niece, what did I do? I stabbed Astra..IN THE BACK with a kryptonite sword! I killed Kara's..own..Aunt."_

"_Go on." This news was enlightening at the same time gruesome._

"_At first, Kara didn't know it was me. J'onn took the blame to keep her from finding out. I confessed and instead of leaving me, she wrapped me in her arms and forgave me. Weeks later she was infected with bastard Lord's Red K. It took away her inhibitions and made her cold and heartless. Like YOU look now. When she was finally free, she was broken and sobbing and so full of gut-wrenching regret. Then I was forced into this hypnotic state and I went out with gear put on me by Indigo, Non's little fuck buddy with evil powers, the sword that I killed Astra with and sent to kill her. Non wanted Kara to suffer, to either let me kill her or for her to kill me. Well, somehow J'onn got my mom there and she got through to me. I came to with a kryptonite sword in my hands aimed over her chest. She and J'onn went out to fight Non and Indigo. She couldn't kill Non, she refused to. With a brief chat and her love and goodbye to me, she flew Fort Rozz into space and would have died if I hadn't gone after her in the same pod she came to Earth in. She couldn't kill Non just like she couldn't kill your brother. She tried to save him and he refused."_

"_Continue." Nothing was getting through to Lena and it infuriated Alex to no end._

"_When she met you, everything changed and she changed too. No matter what was thrown at you in acts of cruelty and violence, she was the one to protect you and stand by you. Even when your mother came after her, kidnapping her and forcing her to solar flare to get what she needed to create that ..virus, she believed in you. We all told her and warned her not to get close to you or believe anything you had to say. She still did. She still does. That night when Reign and Supergirl fought.."_

"_Say. Her. Name." Ohhhhh Alex wanted to sock her badly._

"_The night my sister, Kara Zor-El Danvers fought Reign with everything in her, knowing if she didn't stop this person, lives would be in danger and the monster in all black dropped her off the building. Do you remember that? I know you do, you were there. When we got there, when we got her back to the DEO, her.." All the tough ass trained agent in her left her body in one fell swoop, something Lena noticed, along with the single tear that ran down the right side of Alex's face. "She..she wasn't..breathing on her own. She was..she was crashing. I had to..I had to intubate."_

"_Go..on." Something in her, something she tried to lock up, box, then lock up again and throw away the key, was breaking. _

"_She was..in.." Alex reached back looking for her sister's hand and found it, noticing how it felt and knowing Kara had her back to her own. The minute she felt it, she squeezed it with her own hand shaking. "She was in..a coma. If it hadn't been for the Legionnaires, she would have...died. So go ahead, be upset, be mad as hell, be FURIOUS!" She let go and walked towards the desk, ready to lay into the CEO before her, fists clenched for it. "But DON'T put this all..on..her. You want someone to blame? Blame me. I wouldn't let her tell you. At first it was J'onn but it was mostly me. She wanted to tell you on the way back from Russia. She wanted to tell you that game night. I stopped her. It was me." _

_She put her head back some and stared directly into those angry orbs, her emotionless expression evident in not just her face but her entire body. She knew the Director had felt her icy demeanor, with a slight shiver running over the ready for a fight stanced body. _

"_Are you done?" Alex was taken back, not liking this side of the friend she'd made and partner in saving her sister. "She can keep the prototype of that suit. I'll send the three other ones I have for Supergirl to your agency. That is all." _

"_Excuse me?!" She shook off the chill and returned to clenched fists, seething slightly._

"_I already signed your NDA forms. They should be on your desk already. Is that all? I have reports to get back to. I do own companies you know." _

"_Take the time you need." Alex knew there wasn't any use talking to Lena anymore today, turning to meet the wrecked state of her sister. Every ounce of confidence or hell anything, was gone. Her body was slack, shoulders dropped arms dropped and head down facing away from them both. Even worse, the boxed gift was on the floor, which she was tempted to pick up and take with them. "Come on sis." Instead of removing it, she left it and grabbed Kara's hand to pull her away and out the door where she'd take them to her place. _

_The minute they left, she looked at the floor and noticed the box, considering letting it rot there for all she cared. After ten minutes, she pushed her chair back some and got up to walk around her desk and slowly to the small box with metallic purple wrapping and a beautiful metallic green ribbon. Lena bent down and picked it up, noticing a little card with it, returning to her desk after shutting the door and locking it. She set it down, turned and locked the balcony door hit the button on her new metal shades and let the darkness fill the office. With that said and done, she sat in her chair and flicked on the overhead lighting directly over her desk, to continue her work. _

_Two hours later, she stopped her business and grabbed the damn little envelope that came with the card and ripped it away to get to what was inside of it. The small card was painted with a landscape she didn't recognize and opened the card to find an origami style letter and with it words written on the inside of the card saying, _"_**You are that home."**_ _Lena dropped the card and letter, pulled out her top drawer and tossed them inside slamming it shut. She opened up the bottom drawer, after unlocking it, snatched the box up and threw it inside, kicking it closed. Once it was locked up, she kept the lead lined shades shut and returned to her work. _

_**** End of Flashback **_

"_I've got ya covered sis, no worries. Hey I talked to Kelly and we are gonna sit down with her tonight alright?_"

"_Okay. _I'm gonna make the rounds once more and then I'll meet you there." She told her sister, while in mid air looking down at the city over the com on their private channel.

"_Be safe sis. Love you._"

"_Love you too._" She tapped the piece, switching the com to the regular DEO channel and flew down to tend to a few minor incidents. Supergirl was just about to make her way back to base when she heard screams coming from a newer housing development almost out of the city. She flew down quickly, rushing to the sound of the woman's cries for help and the voice of a man yelling at who was probably his girlfriend or wife. "_Not on my watch._" If there was one thing she couldn't stand, was the abuse of women and children who didn't deserve it. Men were abused too, just not as much as the latter. Her teeth clenched when she picked up the slapping sounds and was shocked that no lights were turning on, of the neighbors or anyone on the block for that matter. _This was..being ignored._

She would have the DEO contract someone for the doors and windows after, rushing at the front door and kicking it open. The force of it caused the doorknob to pierce the wall behind it, which she didn't worry about, hearing the screams from the bedroom. Not even thinking to scan the walls or the rest of the house, she flew towards where the voices were coming from only to find the big master bedroom empty. That's when she heard the woman's screams again, but _this time _the sound of it was _deafening. _

"_Oh..too...loud._" She covered her ears as tightly as she could, but the volume of it grew louder and louder to the point she was on her knees groaning and now screaming herself, unaware of the blood rolling down where she was attempting to close off her hearing from. Her head was down, body tense and slightly thrashing, then _suddenly _the screaming stopped. Kara removed her hands, gasping when she saw the crimson on them and checked the ear the com was in only to find that object damaged completely. She was in a dark room still and when she went to lift her head, familiar masks showed themselves. "_Wha.._"

"_Severed._" Someone said and the one in front took the jug and tossed its contents at Kara. She didn't even have time to get away, with her ears still ringing, screaming the minute the glowing green liquid hit her face and for that matter the rest of her. It felt like boiling acid and already she could feel the searing of her skin and the Supersuit being eaten away wherever it made contact with.

"_Separated._" Two scalding hot wrought iron pokers, flattened at the end like the head of a nail, were pressed into the sides of both her upper arms where one of the trackers was. She screamed out again, until something was shoved into her mouth and strapped around her head to keep her from making any other loud noise, while her wrists were shackled and arms forced out to her sides as far as they could go.

"_Served._" Another of the masks held up a piece of heated wrought iron shaped into a knife and that red hot object was used to cut down the front of her chest from neck to waist, slicing the S in two. She was having trouble staying conscious, but each time she thought the darkness would come, another excruciating pain would be given and force her back awake. She didn't even know her cape had been removed, by being cut right off, until something just as agonizing was scraped down her back along her spine.

"_Sanctioned._" Her vision was fading in and out, unable to scream anymore with how hoarse she had become, but felt her hair grabbed and head pulled back. The one standing over her now, held a hose in his hand and nodded for one of them to cut off what was around her head, ripping away that which she had been gagged with. Her gaze caught what was in one of their hands, flicking green streaked blue hues to the end of the hose and gasped. She tried to scream out but her vocals were shot. She tried to move her arms but felt the tightening of the shackles on her wrists. She tried to move her legs but felt chains around them where she was on the floor on her knees. One held her hair tight, one held her chin firmly and the cruel masked devil over her pushed the hose into her mouth.

"_Sentenced._" A voice her ears knew all too well, as bloodied tears ran down the sides of her face, was the one who pressed down on the handle of the hose end and with it what was being pumped through it was being poured right down her throat. Her eyes widened no longer cerulean but soaked in the glow of kryptonite, like the glow of her veins, of her open wounds, of the chains and shackles and of the straps keeping her mouth closed over the hose between her teeth. Something was wrapped around the top of her head like a hat, tightened and secured with another chain at the back. That chain was attached to the wall behind them and with all the restraints in place, the hose was ripped from her mouth. The very last thing she saw, before the pain stopped, was his face and the smug grin on it when the mask was removed.

"_Satisfaction._" James looked up at the masked group and nodded. "Get rid of _that S _and it's cape." He told the COL of the new order. He held up good ole fashion photographer's camera, no bit of digital to it at all, aimed it and took the _perfect _shot when the flash came to life. With the picture taken, he nodded once more and everyone quickly left out the back and through the gate quietly running away into the clouded night. "_You made..her cry._" He put on his Guardian suit and when everything was secured he backhanded the Super hard in the face. Crimson and green ooze spat from her cut and bloody lips, with another gag placed around her head and shoved between her teeth. "_Hey Supergirl?_" He held up the camera in his other form, taking another picture and smiling behind the head mask. "_Suffer._" _*CLICK*_

Before he left, he grabbed the big glowing green painter's brush and dipped it in a pool of blood and liquid kryptonite acid on the floor made by Kara's open wounds, then wrote on the black wall:

_**\- COL of the NEW ORDER -**_

_**Here is your CTA: "CALL TO ACTION!"**_

_**Signed:**_

_**Your "New" Liberty**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_No! Miss Luthor isn't to be...excuse me! Excuse me Miss! Miss? Oh! Oh FBI? Forgive me ma'am. But she.._"

"_Joy._" She mumbled as she took a sip of her hot beverage, watching as the knob turned and door was brutally kicked open. "_Must _you break my damn doors." Lena watched as a nervous Director slammed the door shut and locked it, then turned to face her and for some reason, she felt her heart pounding. This wasn't a pissed off Alex at all. This was a disheveled, sleepless, full blown exhausted woman before her. There were bags under eyes that were slightly red from staying open for far too long. "_Al..ex?_" She shouldn't be giving this liar, this traitor the time of day, but here she was handing her the triple espresso with extra kick offering her some form of a kick start. Surprisingly, the Director took it.

"_Thanks._" Lena watched Alex bring the mug to her lips and immediately noticed how badly the elder of the sisters was trembling.

"_What happened._" _Why..WHY was she doing this?!_

"_Kar's been missing ..for two days._" Emerald eyes enlarged by the news. She shook it away and prepared to just kick her visitor clear out of the room, unable to, instead asking more questions.

"What about her tracker?"

"It's.._off._ It hasn't come on line and I didn't find out until the next day at work. No one _thought _to monitor it overnight, or alert someone that it was offline." Once more she cursed her own morality, holding out her hand and motioning for the object. Alex must have known what she wanted, handing over her phone to Lena. "What are you thinking."

"I have programs I created _myself_ that would embarrass the hell out of your _IT_ department. Your products are good Director Danvers, hell better than most, but mine are better." Before Alex could object to her response, Lena had her phone on some sort of dock and three plugs in all three ports. "Give me a moment." She nodded and watched the Luthor walk around and sit next to her in the other chair, while turning the cordless monitor around and snatching her bluetooth keyboard and mouse. Lena kept the device on the dock and demonstrated her advances, glancing over to see Alex's eyes widen. "Are your phone plans the same?"

"_Sadly no. _It makes me tempted to just throw her on mine just to keep track of her ass."

"I'll get her top of the line Alex." It was Danvers turn to look over, then back to the screen as everything private and secure linked to the DEO was brought up on the monitor as if the CEO had done a simple lockpick job on a cheap door lock. "I'll make it _klutz _proof."

"If you can do that, I'll order ten more on _my _salary."

"_Strange._" Lena was trying to triangulate the coordinates but found the signal popping up in over forty other locations throughout National City. "_That..isn't good._" She typed in several commands, scrolled through four files then bypassed seven firewalls to narrow the results down. It was _only _five less on the screen than before. "_Hmm.._"

"_I...Lena I.._" Alex flicked her eyes back and forth between the screen and the woman hell bent with jaw tight and eyes that spoke volumes to her purpose and that was finding Kara.

"_Please Alex, just...shut up._" She couldn't deal with anymore apologies from people, especially her ex best friend's sister. There was a huge part of her though, that despite the betrayal, wanted the bubbly blonde in both glasses and a cape to be okay. "_Dammit._"

"_What?!_" Both of their jaws were slack, when ten more red dots popped up on the map. "_Shit._" The slight growl had Alex silencing her voice once more, sipping what was definitely doing it's job to wake her ass up. She would ask Lena about it later and then request to know the distributor's website or shop.

"_I.._" She typed in five codes and clicked on two boxes, displaying a course of computer coding markers. "_..don't.._" Lena double-clicked on three links and typed in a formula that had Alex's mind whirling at the sight of it, for that matter how long and complicated it was. Just as she entered it and hit enter, twenty-two dots on the map disappeared. "_..think so._" Another code was typed in and just like _that,_ they were down to ten. "_Better._" All Danvers could do was nod and sipped the brew. "How is Kelly? Did she find a place yet?"

"For the time being, until everything can get moved here, she's at my place." Alex wasn't sure just what Lena was doing, beginning a simple form of friendly chatter. It had her rethinking the businesswoman entirely.

"We need a slight distraction to keep our heads on straight Alex. If we panic then we won't be able to focus. How are things going with you two?" The Director was just about to respond, when a figure appeared out of nowhere at the balcony, startling the hell out of them both as one grabbed their sidearm the other reached for the handgun from her bag under the desk, until they saw _exactly _who it was and immediately Alex was over at the door, opening it for the hero before them. "_Anyone else?_" She grumbled sarcastically.

"Cut the theatrics Dreamer, what's up." She was putting on her DEO leader tone, the one most agents if not all feared, ready to take on anything that the Naltorian had to say.

"Forgive my intrusion Miss Luthor, but I figured this would be the best way to approach things. There will be someone at your secretary's desk momentarily, so please let them enter your office." Lena had intended to lay into this woman until they disappeared before their eyes.

"_Excuse me miss! Hello? Do you have an appointment?_" Both women looked at one another and then heard the second voice.

"_I'm here about a call I received from Miss Luthor and Special Agent Danvers._" The CEO was about to throw choice words out, when a hand covered her mouth and startled her at the action, eliciting a growl behind the hand. "_Right away miss.._"

"_Nia is fine. Through there?_" The door opened and the assistant fumbled over her words then took her leave. "_Lock?_" Alex nodded and removed her hand from Lena's mouth but put a finger to her own signalling her silence, warranting a glare her direction.

"Any luck?" Nia shook her head and motioned for them to sit. Just as they did, she began to take to pacing, just like her mentor would. "Nia. _Nia._" She stopped and looked at both of them.

"Before I begin, I think it's about time I tell you two about something. I get that there is bad blood between Miss Luthor and yourself Director.."

"_Spare us the formal Nia._" The nervous woman nodded and began to pace again, then suddenly stopped. She looked at them both and sighed, starting to explain..

_**** Flashback**_

_They were headed home, one fumbling with hands in her lap, the other with hers on the steering wheel, both still reeling from everything that had happened._

"_Maeve was always my biggest supporter. I can't believe she'd say something like that." She was so distraught, stumped and hurt, but grateful that her mentor and friend had chosen to drive them down and take this journey with her. _

"_Nia, I'm so sorry." Her own recollections were there, stirring inside her but she pushed them down to try to be that comfort to her friend. _

"_I knew she was gonna be crushed about the powers, but…" She shook her head, so raw still from what her sister had told her. She was trying not to cry again, so very close to doing so. "Kara, she was so angry."_

"_I know it's not the same thing.." Here she was, doing her best to be the best person best role-model for this incredible being that needed it most and also the friend to catch her and hold her through this troubling time. "..but if it makes you feel any better, I've been through a lot with my sister." Kara understood, more than Nia knew, trying to put her own hurt on the backburner as best as she could. _

"_I appreciate your support, but this isn't something that you can understand." She looked at her friend, somewhat noticing a look she had never seen as well as an almost lost set of eyes. She continued on, so hurt so frail and needing to get it all out. "I have alien powers, my sister doesn't. And now, she hates me." The tears were coming, there wasn't anything to stop them, knowing the last five words spoken, were with the voice of a broken soul. _

_One slight glance over and Nia knew something had changed. Kara had changed. Her entire demeanor, it was as if someone flipped some kind of switch and changed everything that made the bubbly reporter her happy cheerful self. The blonde looked at her friend, that same look she had the day her sister was mind wiped to as usual, protect..her. She tried not to clench her jaw, try to find something good, some right thing to say to make this better, but she came up empty of words. Actions were always the strong suit for her anyway. So she took a long harsh breath in and then exhaled it sharply, grabbed the wheel and turned in just as sharp. _

_She had enough, trying not to yell or cry or just explode, unbuckling here seatbelt. "Why are you pulling over?" _

_Nia looked at her, face full of nothing but confusion, still trying to figure out what was going on with her friend. The blonde had gotten right out of the car, so she followed her too with both closing the doors behind them. "Kara, what are you doing?" Something about the way that her mentor was walking had Nia thrown for a loop. This wasn't the happy person she had grown to admire and enjoy the company of. Yet it didn't seem like the woman was going to stop walking, so she did and noticed the tension written all over the way Kara was standing, was holding herself. That's when she turned around and Nia was almost taken aback at the look on the blonde's face. _

"_I do understand." Her arms out, that same purely serious expression, partnered with a tone she had never heard coming from the one she looked up to. "Probably better than anyone." Nia couldn't find the will to move, let alone speak. That's when the reporter reached up and removed her glasses, for the first time before Nal's eyes. What was she doing? Nia asked herself just that, as she watched who had accompanied her to Nia's quaint hometown. Then the strangest thing happened, Kara shot up off the ground and into the sky. _

_She watched, as a klutzy fun and kind hearted person, did what no HUMAN should be able to. She couldn't wrap her head around it, nor believe what she was seeing. When Kara landed, it was the way she landed that really caught her attention, how she did so, then rose up to meet her eyes. "I..am..Supergirl." Her eyes grew even larger, stunned at what she just heard after watching what she just had. She was in awe and furthermore inspired in a way she never had before. "Very few people know my true identity because it's not safe for them to." _

_Those crisp blue eyes, so much light in them but also a veracity about them that she didn't understand then but was hoping to in the near future." Still, her friend was walking towards her, with a different stare of someone who believed in her entirely. "But I'm telling you because I think it can help you..AND I don't think it will harm you." She held a confidence about her far past the reporter and hero. "You too are a hero." She had to look away, close her eyes and slightly shake her head. "I was the sister with powers. And I watched Alex pay the price for it in so many ways." She met her eyes once more and there it was again, another look she hadn't seen. "Most of the time, she handled it with grace, but..I'll tell you there were some times that it got ugly. When we were younger.." Nia saw the woman who held themselves differently when talking to her, look strangely just as broken as she felt in the car. "..and even now." The sadness was evident and it had her wondering just what had happened to fill those sky blue eyes with such hurt. Then that hurt went away, replaced once more by confidence in not just the situation but in her. "But I have faith that the love between two sisters will prevail in the end. I have to believe that." Those words, as if the hero was trying to not just convince Nia but herself too. _

_She had never been more grateful in all her life, or blessed, than to have who was before her now saying these things to her and she found a slight smile coming around while embracing what she was being told. "I just need you to know now that you are not alone. You have a family." That strong but gentle hand on her shoulder was there and intense unconditional supportive eyes looking into her own, with just that stare and those words that spoke volumes to the kind of person that she wanted to be just like. "You have me."_

_**** End of Flashback**_

The minute she was done explaining, after already taking a seat on the floor in front of them, she shut her eyes and concentrated.

"_Here we are Alex! ANOTHER person told! Another..but not.._" Lena stopped her rant and gasped when she saw the same person that had been at the balcony now before their eyes once more. This time though, Dreamer reached up and took off the mask to reveal herself to the two women she trusted enough to tell everything to, then shove that covering against the Luthor's chest just to shut her ass up.

"_She told me, _after showing me _Hero Basics 101,_ about how her sister didn't know who she was. Here I was _jealous _that Kara would get to work with you all the time. When I found out, I tried to comfort her and then she explained about how difficult Alex's life has been, from having to look after some strange girl from another planet, not being able to do things a normal kid would and not able to fulfill her dream of becoming a doctor. All the weight of this world put on her big sister's shoulders. She told me about how much you sacrificed to make sure that she was safe all the time and about how she was never supposed to use her powers."

Alex and Lena watched Dreamer disappear, slip back into Nia's body and the woman's eyes open with head raised. "_Mask is gone. _She told me about how all she ever wanted to do, the _one person_ she wanted to tell her secret to _the most, _she couldn't. It wasn't about a last name, a family reputation, or any of that. Her father created the Medusa Virus, not your mother Lena. Kara's dad. It was tearing her apart bit by bit, breaking her day in and day out, to keep this from you. Her own sister had to have that special part of their lives as sisters erased, for her well being and not because she wanted to, but because Alex asked it to be done. Baker was trying to uncover her identity, even though he knew already, just so he could expose her to the world. They didn't know that. No one did. When you were kidnapped Alex, _why was that?_"

"_Rick. He saw..Kar use them..her powers._" Lena looked over and found her voice absent through this chat. "This jackhole classmate of mine saw Kara walk away without a scratch, when a car exploded. The people in it she had saved and I gave her hell about it after. Rick saw this and figured out the pieces. He kidnapped me to get Kara to break his dad out of prison. He tried to get my fiance, ex fiance, Maggie, to do it and then pushed them both so hard they almost snapped. Maggie told me she had never seen my sis come unhinged but Kara had come far too close to beating the ever living shit out of his ass to find me. They figured out where I was, but I was already drowning or had drowned I'm not sure. Kar told me when they found me I was floating in the tank and they thought they were too late, so she used her powers to ram into the glass and free me. Kara took the blame and even after everything, even after the special precious moments with Maggie, I found out later that she had gone to a different DEO base and told the agents not to pull her out of the box, aka training room, for the next 10 hours. She had stolen kryptonite cuffs from J'onn's office, put one band on each wrist and began to train herself practically into the ground. Two agents went in to check on her and found her unconscious all scratched up and bruised on the floor, bleeding from the nose and back of her skull from hitting it when she fell."

Lena factored in everything being told to her, wondering if she ever had the right to feel so bruised in her ego. It seemed no longer appropriate to throw temper tantrums because she was kept in the dark for so long. She was still pissed as hell, but from how Alex had to be mind wiped, the COL with Agent Liberty, her brother and everything else, the CEO understood why Kara revealed herself to Dreamer when she did. It wasn't because they were both from other planets besides Earth. It wasn't because of her last name, or anything to do with Lillian or Cadmus. It was because her best friend, her one true _loyal _friend that _never _stopped believing in her, was scared of losing her. Lena thought that was a copout but it wasn't after all. Kara didn't want her harmed in any way and _what did she do? _Kara _needed _her and _Lena Kieran 'Dumbshit' Luthor _acted _just like a Luthor._

"Nia?" Alex helped her off the floor and when the Naltorian stood, she hugged her. "_Thank you. Thank you for being there..when I couldn't._" Nia hugged her back and when their arms parted, she stepped forwards and pointed to her drawer. Lena looked behind her, as did Alex.

"I may not have x-ray vision, but you left that open Miss luthor." The businesswoman wanted to smack herself. She knew the Director was watching her and didn't even bother to brush her off, walking behind her desk and taking out the card and untouched letter from the top drawer and the box from the bottom. "_That picture, it's beautiful._" Lena nodded, sitting back in her chair and holding the unopened box with the ribbon still on it.

"_May I?_" Nia handed Alex the card and Danvers had to do her best not to cry, setting it down on the Luthor's desk. "_It's Krypton. That's Argo City._ I know from when I went to bring Kara back from the _Black Mercy. _Painting used to be a way for Kar to remember it always. Years on this planet and she didn't want to forget anyone or anything. Unfortunately, years of Supergirl had taken its toll on that. She hasn't painted anything in two years."

"_When was it.._" Lena held her breath when she turned over the card and noticed the date, shutting her eyes but not quick enough. "_My..birthday._"

"What year." Alex wanted to know now and she wasn't going to just rip it out of the CEO's hands. Lena put her head back, looking up at the ceiling and feeling the tears roll down her face.

"_This year._" She was just about to open the letter for the first time, that was left inside of it originally, when Nia's gasp caught their attention. Both looked her way as the woman ran to the shelf and grabbed the remote for Lena's TV, turning it on and flicking to channel 5.

"_**We interrupt our regular news coverage for a special report. Metropolis' very own Daily Planet, has just received word of two photographs left on Reporter Clark Kent's desk with no known sender. Both photographs had been left face down by Mr. Kent's computer and were found by a fellow reporter just this morning. Six different analyses have been done to indicate the authenticity of the photos." **_

Neither of the three were listening to anything the newscaster had to say, only on the two photographs showing on the screen. Both weren't censored in any way to the cameras, warranting a growl from one a snarl from the other and the third was trying not to vomit.

Trying to regain her bearings, she tapped on her com and growled right into it.

"_Get someone to the Daily...what? They are on their way? Good! Get me Colonel Haley on the phone! DAMMIT..NOW! Have the former Director pick up.._"

"_Ready?_" J'onn and Brainy called from the balcony where they'd landed entering, as all three women nodded.

"_How did you.._" Alex looked at Nia, who gave her a thumbs up.

"_Ms. Nal, your chariot.._"

"_Not today Brainy._"

"_Have they found her?_" Lena was trying to bite back puking at the sight on the television. Just then, her office phone rang. "_Hang on._" She pressed the direct line to her secretary. "Who is it."

"_Mr. Olsen on line two Miss Luthor. I let him know you were in a meeting. Should I take a message?_"

"_No that's fine. I've got it Dana thanks._" She clenched and unclenched her fists three times and did her best to relax her jaw, motioning for the TV to be shut off, then put two fingers to her lips and put her ex boyfriend on speaker. "This is Lena Luthor."

"_Lena, hey it's James. Look, I know you wanted space and I'm more than happy to give it to you but this is important. I'm going to be gone from CATCO, most likely for a month or two. I need you to hear this before it's slandered just like you have been after everything with Baker and your brother. I need you to hear it from me and not some damn reporter or our ex asshole friends._" She didn't know why she had to, but untied the ribbon undid the metallic wrapping and opened up the little box, slowly removing its tissue paper. "_That damn reporter will never hurt you again Lena. It's her fault I lost you, all her fault. It's hers and her lies, his lies. Well you won't have to deal with it anymore. I've made sure of that. Look, I made this call untraceable so please don't try to find me._"

"_James? James what did.._"

"_I set up Kal-El for the fall of his cousin. I set up CATCO as the sender of the photos that will probably be on the news shortly. I love you Lena. I'm sorry that lying deceitful alien hurt you so badly baby. Forgive me. I've got liberty to lead. I love you._"

The line went dead and before anyone could say anything, Brainy had snatched the remote control and turned on the TV.

"_**This is Vanessa Alyssen of the Daily Planet, speaking with one of the officers on site at the location where Supergirl's body was just recently discovered. Sources say the hero was found alive and breathing, though appears to be in critical condition. The Symbol of Hope was discovered by a few teenagers taking a shortcut on their back to their house. When they noticed the unconscious and unclothed woman, they weren't sure who it could be until they saw the glowing cuffs around her wrists and ankles. They called local authorities and...HEY! HEY! Hey hey wait a minute! Are you getting this? People dressed in all black appear to have...THAT'S MY CAM..**_"

Alex flipped her head to the side and if she had heat vision like her sister, Lena's entire office would be disintegrated by now with the look in those hardened chestnut hues.

"_Are they ours?_" Brainy nodded as did J'onn. "_Is she being.._"

"_As are you._" The Martian pointed out to the balcony, just as the chopper arrived. They quickly headed out and Lena didn't care if the whole world knew she was being escorted in some black ops aircraft or not. All that mattered was her best friend, her soon to be _dead _ex boyfriend and the burial of new masked _fake_ libertarians.

"_He's dead._" All three women said at once when seated inside the chopper. Alex was the first to notice what was around Lena's finger and breathed a sigh of relief. The gift, that panic band, now worn by who it had been given to five weeks ago proved the state of mind the scared and nerve racked woman beside her was in.

"_I mean it Alex._" Lena told her and on instinct Alex grabbed her hand squeezing it so tight it was almost painful.

"_To be discussed later on how WE will do that._" Right now, their focus needed to be completely on who was being flown to the DEO. They wouldn't be going to Metropolis after all. "_Hang in there sis. Hang in there._" _Their prayers were ALL going to Rao right now.._


	3. Chapter 3

_**** Warning to readers: could get ugly..**_

The moment the chopper had landed, it wasn't Co-Director Vasquez to greet them, but former Colonel and acting Secretary Haley to. Four agents were with her, but the expression that covered Lauren's face was _anything_ but pleasant. Alex, Lena, Nia, Brainy and J'onn all stepped off and immediately the Martian and Legionnaire dashed passed them to head to the medical wing.

"Director Danvers." Alex shook her hand, but when she went to pull it away Lauren held on for a moment. "_Take care..of.._" The woman leaned in to whisper to her. "_..your sister._" She dared not to react, her heart racing already doing that for her, but when their gazes met all she could do was nod. Haley stepped past and climbed into the chopper, barking commands as usual. Both Nia and Lena looked at Alex, noticing the nervousness in her face, which she quickly shook away and began to ask her agents questions about their injured Super. She was doing her best to put on a show of leadership and keep herself composed as the Director of the DEO.

The three of them made haste to the same place J'onn and Brainy had, giving up walking and straight out dashing to the west end of the building. The moment they arrived, the sight in front of them couldn't have been any worse.

"_Susan._" Agent Vasquez turned her head, watching as her boss walked over on the verge of collapsing from shock and held back tears. "_What.._" Lena and Nia stepped forward slowly, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation but wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"_Her.._her body had been exposed to an acid based kryptonite. Amelia suspects it was dumped or sprayed on Supergirl. Both sides of her brachii towards the deltoids..._Danvers.._"

"_Say it._" Alex's eyes wouldn't leave the gruesome scene before her.

"_Her..where her tracker was...they..branded her._" Susan looked down, seeing just how tight the Director was clenching her fist. She did her best to continue the rundown of Supergirl's condition. "There is scarring on the roof of her mouth and down her throat. We think a hose was pushed down there and liquid kryptonite administered through it into her stomach. Dr. Hamilton has pumped her stomach four times already, used a cleansing solution to flush her insides and do her best to purge any remains from her body. There are lacerations throughout her wrists and forearms, waist, neck and chest. Deeper lacerations are along the wrists and ankles almost as if it was self inflicted, _which _it wasn't. In the abandoned factory, they uncovered several kryptonite covered chains, straps, wrist and ankle restraints, a bridle looking mouth gag, bats and hockey sticks painted with coatings of kryptonite and these."

All three studied the photographs and cringed. "There was a dropper found on a table, droplets of kryptonite found inside the syringe. Amelia believes it was used on her eyes. Her cape, or what's left of it, was pinned to the walls and her suit had been cut and tacked up as well. Her boots were burnt and we found the remains in a metal can. The skirt was cut and left on the table with the dropper _Alex..her..glasses were..destroyed_."

"_Did..they.._" Alex glanced to Lena, hearing the fragility in her voice, looking into Nia's eyes for a moment then turning to glance at Susan who unfortunately nodded.

"_Eleven different..samples._ We are running them through codis." The CEO pushed everyone out of the way and went right to the first available computer. "_What are.._"

"Let her work Vasquez, she knows what she's doing." Before her right hand could ask, Luthor had snatched the can to her right emptying her stomach, flipping back up, wiping her mouth and growling in downright fury. Alex saw how forcefully Lena was gripping the table the computer was on, entering the danger zone and glancing at the screen. Suddenly _she too_ was grasping the edge, close enough to the corner, flipping her eyes to where her sister lay under the utmost care of Hamilton and her team. "_I'm gonna.._"

"_He..is NOT going to survive._"

"_What is.._" Nia approached and gasped while covering her mouth, eyes widening from shock, disbelief and an unhinged boiling wrath. She _never _felt this way before, though her friend her mentor showed her a world where she could just be herself and become something more than everyone else believed she was. No one had given her this confidence and light, even her boyfriend couldn't. Kara was different and to her Supergirl was her teacher and partner out there, but the goofy fun loving reporter was the _true _hero. To see those invasions, to _see _words like _vaginal tearing, fissure of the mucosa and laryngeal trauma.._it burned away _all _of her control remaining. She was aware of _what _those terms meant and it only infuriated her more.

"_Nia?_" They were watching her reserves dwindling and Dreamer's _oneiro kinetic_ energies manifesting. "_Nia._" Alex recognized this power, revealing itself without her usual hero attire. "_Dreamer._" Nia gasped and shook her head, blinking three times before the balls of blue lights left her hands. "_Breathe._" She put a hand over the Naltorian's and with that contact, Nia broke completely down with her. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman, telling Lena to get a status check on Supergirl since Amelia had stepped out. "_I've got you Dreamer. I've got you Nia. Breathe with me. Theeere you go. Listen to my heartbeat._" Alex continued the mantra she always did with Kara when her sister got those panic attacks. She recognized the signs, acting on instinct and with this contact, found herself aching to break down herself..

* * *

Twelve hours, five surgeries, seven procedures, four other purges and finally every surgical tool had been dropped in their cleansing solutions to sterilize them. Hamilton had given the okay for visitors, cautioning them that any further distress to Kara's heart could result in additional procedures. Everyone agreed, heedful of the warning from the doc.

Nia was first to enter, considering Alex's urgency for DEO matters regarding the now _wanted _James Olsen. Lena too had been pulled away to assist Amelia in blood tests and possible antidotes to the damages both external and internal. She pulled up the highest stool chair she could confiscate in the patient style room. Apparently, a few requests had been met by the Director's go ahead for funding them. It gave anyone that came in a way to be high up enough to accommodate for the solar bed's height ratio. Still, to have arms and a backrest was also a plus, in case any of them fell asleep for some reason. They didn't need any other casualties in the building if they could help it.

"_Kara._" She whispered with her face down close to the kryptonian's ear, "_I'm here. So is Alex...so is Lena._" Nia noticed the shift in numbers on the panel, the moment she mentioned Lena's name. It wasn't a negative reaction at all and Dreamer realized what that meant. Kara was at peace, as if so very relieved that the woman was present. She sat back and just placed a gentle hand on the top of her friend's.

She hadn't been aware of who stood in the doorway, watching the machine's readings and feeling her own matching the numbers of her best friend's.

As quietly as possible, Alex stepped beside Lena, looking in yet not entering. Neither of them had, knowing Nia needed this time with her mentor. Both were dying to get in there and offer comfort to them, yet holding back as if they were meant to. The CEO felt her hand squeezed, knowing it was the Director doing so. They weren't even aware that the Naltorian has turned to face them, but the minute she had a gasp came sharply and her body sagged in the chair suddenly.

"_Nia!_" She hadn't meant to raise her voice, but something told her to hold off dashing in. She was right to do so, when Dreamer in her suit appeared before them. "_Habit?_" Alex was trying not to be sarcastic, kicking herself for doing so.

"_Someone _will come here. Face is distorted from my sight, but the silhouette's shape shows it's a woman. They'll approach with a needle in their hand. That hand will have the faintest ink line of a removed tattoo on the back of it. The syringe's base will be covered in tape to mask the green. _Check with ultraviolet.._" They watched as the astral form of Dreamer returned into Nia, who flung forward and gripped the arm rests with an almost inhuman strength. She turned and looked at them, eyes shaking and body riddled with tremors.

Alex had already spun around and ran down the hall to alert Amelia. Lena however, entered cautiously and as she did, Nia stood though still trembling put a hand on her shoulder then stepped out to give them privacy.

The businesswoman had never been more thankful to the hero, for this chance to be alone with the one that shouldn't even be here if she had just seen the whole picture. Without even thinking about the repercussions or outcomes because of it, she took one of Kara's wrapped hands with both of her own. Amazingly, there wasn't any real damage to the knuckles or most of her hands apparently, she slowly massaged it in a show of comfort.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but you know that already. I won't lie and tell you that I'm not still mad as hell from you keeping this from me, _but…_" Lena took a deep breath and just shut her eyes, speaking as softly as she could. ".._it hurt. _It still does and I won't just pretend overwise. Your friend Nia explained quite a bit actually. She revealed to Alex and I about her alter ego, also what happened to her and why you told her who you really are. It pissed me off actually, the fact you barely had just met this woman, then unveiled that part of yourself to her. I still don't understand but at the same time do, why you couldn't tell me this."

Lena reopened her eyes, inhaling deeply as slow as she could and releasing that breath in just the same fashion, but when she did it wasn't just her own eyes in view. "_How?_" Kara did her best to lift the arm with the IV in it and point to her face. The oxygen line had taken the place of the full blown mask, something Lena believed they were both grateful for. What concerned her most were the gashes, cuts and bruises on the hero's face. It was the same with the rest of her body and for the first time, the guilt became more nauseating than before. When she looked back down, confusion covered her features furthermore her eyes.

"_Lee._" The name had to be forced out, a voice hoarse and rough, completely different than what the Luthor was used to. Eyes left her face and ventured to her hands, sliding back up slowly and returning to shivering emeralds. "_Wear..ing._"

"It fits me _just _right. _It's beautiful Kara._" _It really was, _with her full name engraved inside of the band and celtic knots wrapped around then weaved in a circle where an emerald rested. Inside the stone itself, was the House of El insignia. She was doing her best to keep a strong composure, but that began to fade the more those cerulean and sky blue hues looked at her like she mattered. Lena didn't think she did, not to the one who believed in her as strongly as Kara did. Regardless, if she was saving lives or flying to her office '_on a bus' _she was still Kara and that was something she neglected to see. This beautiful individual lay in a room, not even healing at the moment for _crying out loud! _Lena was doing her best not to clench the hand she held, instead clenching her jaw, forgetting how carefully she was being watched. She put her head back and did the counting thing that the Director had been doing to rein back on that upset.

"_No._" Lena looked back down and right into the softest of hues then smirked at the crease, pointing to her own forehead. For the first time Kara looked away. "_Darn..krinkle._" She chuckled just shaking her head, her best friend looking at her slightly glaring.

"_So vicious._" A twitch of the face with that glare still and then her eyes and face relaxed, shifting into an expression registering pain. "Where does it hurt love."

"_Head._" She would narrow it down for Hamilton.

"Squeeze my hand if you can." The slightest of pressures was registered and Lena continued listing the different forms to Kara. "Is it a burning or cold sensation?" No pressure and honestly it relieved her greatly. "Throbbing?" Nothing was felt, signalling both good and bad thoughts from the CEO. "Is it a pounding pain?" No response, running down the list. "Does it strike, like the feeling you get when you are shocked by something?" _Still _there was no squeeze and Lena heard movement behind her, noticing Kara's eyes shut and wondering if she had passed out. "Still with me Kara?" A squeeze and the slightest nod of the head, so she looked back and mouthed '_lights'. _

Alex nodded, softly dulling down the sunlamps, quietly coming into the room so as not to alert her sister of her presence just yet. She stepped behind the bed, out of sight and sound, signalling for Lena to continue. "Does it feel tight?" _There it was _and both women locked eyes. "How tight is it? _Squeezing?_" Another bit of pressure was felt. "_Restricting or..constricting? Squeeze for R._" Nothing, warranting a greater concern between them. "_C?_" It wasn't just the pressure on her hand, it was Kara's shakes and the clenching of the bed with the other hand.

"_Hamil.._" Suddenly the hand in her own began to shake worse and when Lena looked up Kara's eyes were open, rolled back with her entire body spasming with heavy tremors.

"_Shit..she's seizing! HAMILTON!_" Alex lunged forward and with Lena's help rolled Kara on her side to keep her airways clear. Froth was showing and her eyes were open but unfocused. Her entire body was spasming and jerking and both knew better than to try to hold her down laying her on her back like before.

"_Rundown Danvers!_" Amelia booked it over, followed by two nurses and two assistant nurses. A crash cart had been wheeled in, portable oxygen tank and a tray of tools in case they needed to intubate. She held her hand out, already have removed the oxygen line and replaced it with a mask telling one of her staff which number to set the level at. She had the first nurse switch out the bag, in turn putting the formula they used just for kryptonians in these emergencies. Blood was being drawn through the IV and Hamilton was looking at the two of them for answers. "_Get me a suction!_"

Alex had jumped in to help, so had Lena, pushing aside both assistants and thanking them for the aid. They knew _exactly _what to do, after already gone through it with Sam. "_Danvers!_"

"Lena figured out what.._fuck._" She noticed the blood coming out of her sister's nose, clenching her jaw at the sign. "Kara complained of a headache."

"_She gained consciousness?_" Amelia was floored and Alex nodded.

"I narrowed it down. _Constriction._"

"_Dammit, that's..hemorrhaging! PREP THE OR!_" Hamilton's eyes flicked up and met her boss'. "_Gotta.._"

"_Do it. Lena and I are going too._" They unlocked the wheels and quickly rolled the gurney out to run down the hall and into the first OR room. Passing Nia along the way, the cup of coffee slipped right out of her hand where it splashed its contents all over the floor and that's when she saw the hand with a faint scarring from the removal of a tattoo. She hollered to agents, who grabbed the woman by the arms just as Dreamer dove her hand into the white coat's pocket and pulling out the syringe. She whistled to Vasquez who already had her gloves on with a bag in hand and Nia dropped the object into it. Susan sealed it up and yelled to two guards by their names, dragging the nursing assistant away kicking and screaming her _right _to bear arms.

* * *

"_Make sure _the job is taken care of. I want the footage out on all five news channels by the end of the day. They wanna play _that_ game? _Well.._there goes the DEO's reputation." James had made sure that enough of the agency's uniforms had been stolen. He wanted that black ops corporation shunned as much as possible. Just because government officials had apprehended about one-hundred or so Liberty affiliates, it didn't do _shit _to their cause. His right hand came over with a giant grin and a tablet he handed over. "_Good._ The Danvers name will be slandered _permanently. _Have your boys make some calls to Midvale and make sure the authorities know both daughters will be labeled fugitives. We will force their hands in bringing in Eliza as an accomplice to harboring fugitives."

"_What about..sissy?_" James smiled and grabbed his girl by the wrist, tugging her closer to his body, taking her firmly by the chin and kissing her deeply. The minute he broke the kiss, she brought her lips to his ear. "_Tell me. I'll have it done._" He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of hers.

"_Leave her._ She won't be able to be a hundred feet from the Director. She can choose whether to be arrested or break off her tiff with that bitch lesbo." He hadn't told the scooby gang how much he detested homosexuality. He was _Guardian _for crying out loud! He would serve the stars and stripes and that meant no man or woman in his squad would approve of that nature. James could care less about bi girls. Hell, the one he was now tonguing brought one into their bed just last night.

All he had his attention on was his duties as _Agent Liberty_ and to his fellow _COL. _Two of his best soldiers had been former agents and still worked as such, retrieving the mask six months _prior _to Lex's untimely and _unjust _demise by Supergirl the _ALIEN _he cut down several notches. "_Make their little...Extranormal Operations gang PAY._"


	4. Chapter 4

Four agents couldn't help but stare at the woman, this troublesome owner of a company that used to belong to a lunatic, the chronic madness of an unhinged psychopath, who might have gotten away with taking over not only the DEO but the country. They were even more grateful to Supergirl, but couldn't help their weariness of the Luthor merely fifteen feet away from them.

She studied all four of her boys, paying close attention to a nervous twitch with two fingers resting on their belt, two inches from the firearm of one's holster. The second, on the right side of the hall, with hands on the sides of his belt, fingers clenching so tight she could see the white knuckles without his standard issued gloves on. The first on the left, closest to the woman might have his headgear on, but the eyes spoke to his uneasiness that were locked on the person like they weren't even worth any respect at all. The last of them was playing with one of his knives, unaware of the Director watching every turn of it in his gloved hand. She decided to relieve the four, clearing her throat and looking directly at the one in the chair who lifted their head and slipped emerald eyes into her brown ones. The four quit their antics and stood like soldiers at attention immediately.

"_Dismissed._" They looked at her and then each other, stepping away after saluting her. Alex just shook her head and walked passed the woman, snatching another chair and carrying it over. "_They _will be getting a talking to later. _Well...bitched at._" Lena's head hung once more, the guilt still tearing her insides apart. She had emptied her stomach more than three times since they left the operating room. Neither knew how alike their thoughts were at the moment.

"No one's brain should _bleed_ that color, that way Alex. The amount we had to drain, it wasn't anything close to normal."

"_No _it's not. I keep going through the list and hell the tests. _Her senses.._"

"All I can think _is..that old saying.._" Alex put her head back releasing a sigh with her eyes open and peering at the ceiling.

"_See _no evil, _hear _no evil.."

"_Speak no evil._" They turned their heads at the same time. "_Alex.._"

"If you apologize again, I will _shoot _you." She warned, Lena got the hint then and there. "We _have _to figure this one out Lena. My sister won't be able to handle this and you know it. She is this beacon of hope, Earth's savior and an amazing reporter.._before._" She looked back over at the CEO in the chair beside her, itching to take apart this fiasco once and for all. "_Lena?_"

"_Go ahead._" She was done, not wanting to run anymore, hoping that what answers she gives will suffice her friend, shut her up or just get Alex to leave her the hell alone for a while.

"Are you mad at her or _really _just mad at yourself." She should have known Danvers would pop off with that one sooner or later.

"I'm not sure." She was being honest about it, knowing that might not be what the Director wanted to hear at the moment.

"She hates herself, you know." Lena figured as much, taking into account the weight the hero puts on her shoulders until she just can't stand anymore. Something told her that this was a regular thing and it only made her more angry. "She thinks you hate her."

"I know and I don't."

"_What they did.._" Alex put hands palms up, closed her fists and clenched them tightly, to the point her veins were showing more. She opened and closed her jaw, not needing another run in with the TMJ again. It hurt like hell and this whole situation was only tripling the pain. They seemed to be taking turns, putting hands on the other's in a gesture of comforting support.

"What _he _did and trust me he _will _pay, won't be anywhere near _close _to what I intend to do to him." She squeezed Alex's hand, holding on a little longer already knowing she needed it. "It's separating out the chemical based enzymes that has me stumped. _Look.._" She glanced over left to right then cursed her own luck, realizing where her bag was at. Alex must seriously be reading her thoughts, something she wouldn't put past the Director to be able to do at this rate, unclipping the case on her side and handing Lena the tablet. "_Lifesaver._"

"Isn't life _suspicious._" A bit of sarcasm never hurt anyone with their trials and tribulations. "We separated the ingredients in the dropper, narrowing down _these three. _The other two couldn't create the acidic content necessary. _This one.._" Alex told her, pointing to the second on the list, "It doesn't have the juice to combine the proper compounds to dilate her eyes this much for this long. "_This _won't do it either, but the third has a deficiency for the required levels of snow-blindness."

"_Got a.._" Alex took the tablet, slid her finger to the back at the right and pulled the stylus out to hand to Lena. "_Not eeeeven gonna ask._" She began to run the formulas down, scratching out four of them with Danvers shaking her head. "What."

"_The sun._" The CEO quirked an eyebrow. "Kar could touch the sun and not be burned. She can see _well over.._" She decided to stop while she was ahead. "She can touch extreme hot and cold, but you know that."

"I do."

"Do you _know _why she wears those glasses all the time when she's not Supergirl?" She shook her head. "My father, Jeremiah made them for her. They are lead lined and help her senses. Sounds are dulled and sights are easier. It isn't just a way to disguise, which I _still _can't figure out how you couldn't tell." The businesswoman growled slightly. "_Selective?_"

"_I guess. _Was it bad when you two were younger?"

"It was. She didn't have any control, since Krypton had a red sun so they didn't have powers there."

"_Human?_"

"Pretty much. She was afraid to touch me, touch anything actually. She didn't know why she had these abilities and felt like a freak. I wasn't very kind to her. I was a _bitch _actually. I didn't understand, didn't get why I had to watch her all the time. The first night I noticed _really _noticed her, she was in a ball in the corner with her hands over her ears, rocking herself and muttering a language I didn't know anything about. It was a pretty bad storm and I was being the typical selfish teenager, having to take care of the little sister instead of go kick it with jerks I called friends. She was rocking herself, sobbing and shaking. It's the first time I taught her to match her heartbeat with mine. She listens to two major heartbeats Lena."

"_Yours...and mine._" Alex nodded. "_Okay..ummm…._" She considered every factor having to do with kryptonian abilities. "_Extreme heat._"

"_Yeah?_" Lena opened her mouth, just as Susan came running up to them in absolute panic.

"_What's…_" Vasquez pointed to the tablet.

"News..._now._" Alex minimized their whiteboard app, pulling up the main broadcast shown in the command center.

"_Fuck!_" Her eyes were burning in their browns, looking for blood at the heinous act on the Eleven O'Clock news. "_Where did they.._"

"The one who was going to dose Supergirl's IV line, named off two more in our building. One is being transported, another has been beaten within an inch of his life for his part in this. Here's one of the samples Danvers." _If looks could kill.._

"Strip them _both. _Same cell, different sides on the bars. Take two male, two female of the best you got. Take them with you and _prep...battery acid._ Make sure to have salt and fire ants ready to go. You know what to do. I want _names, addresses, assistants, drugs, suppliers...ALL of it!_"

"_With pleasure._"

"_Alex._" She opened and closed her fists more and more to try to calm enough to work one what they needed to. "_Look._"

"_Zoom?_" Lena did so and already Alex was on the radio. "Bring me the _best _portable comp you got to the med bay. We can work your programs in on what's coming here. How clear can you get it?"

"_Some _but not much. Why?"

"Could you make out the lettering on the flashlight there?" Danvers pointed, having a Mac book handed to her. "I hope you don't mind apple."

"Itunes is my standard player, so no I don't mind it in the least. With my software, I'm logging into and loading up here, I'll be able to render better adjust on pixels. _Same brain?_" Alex gave her a slight thumbs up.

"_Same hamster wheel. _What is the average lumens that could lead to temporary loss." She typed in her own codes for access to the DEO mainframe, with the CEO taking over and bringing up the scans and tests results on their Super.

"_For temp? _Eighty to about hundred and fifty, I think. _Why._"

"_Quadruple it, for a kryptonian._" Lena shuttered at the notion, switching to the next issue.

"_So decibels. _You said those glasses tone down noises right?" Alex nodded. "_For a human.._"

"A hundred and fifty can burst the drum, two hundred can _kill._ Bring up her results, including tests on her larynx and trachea." When the charts came up on the screen, it took everything in her not to lose her shit then and there. Alex stood, trying to find some inner calm but the tests confirmed the level of cruelty used to exact revenge from gloating pride or murderous thoughts. "_Lena.._" She set the computer down and slid the tablet under the chair, standing and grabbing the Director by the hand, forcing the woman to face her.

"Say what you're thinking Alex."

"_It's NOT her._" Their heads turned and studied the frame of the one walking towards them, fists clenched and eyes practically shooting daggers. The indignation on her face had Lena and Alex slightly shivering, already knowing Kelly knew what was going on. "_Give it._" The minute the hand was out, Lena handed the fuming psychologist the Mac and already the _good _Olsen was taking charge. "_Here._" She turned it, just as an agent had set a small table and third chair down, which she thanked him for. The three sat with Kelly in the middle. "_Here it is. _We need to scrape away this section, flush it and apply this gel to it." She brought up another window and typed in the product, with Lena already on her phone and ordering it to have Jess pick it up for her. "_How quick?_"

"Hour tops. What about these?" They switched charts and once more Kelly's insight was a breath of fresh air to them both. "_There?_" When the former soldier of the army pointed to the left side of the scan, holding out her hand with her girlfriend handing her the stylus. "I take it this is touch too?" Alex nodded. "_Good._ We need to remove this grouping here, which we can do with a..what do you have for micro-suction tools Director?"

"_Three different kinds. _It depends what you prefer to use, but I don't think you want to use a microscopic laser for it." The trio raised their heads at Susan's approach.

"_She.._" Vasquez took a deep breath and let it out slowly, giving her boss the white board with scratch writing on it. "_Damn good actually._"

_**W ai Aaaoe. .B Bysh ~ . Sokk kao**_

"_Go._" Kelly told her girlfriend and the businesswoman. Alex shook her head, took her hand and stood, with Lena doing the same. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Susan nodded and took both the tablet and computer, following the three of them into the hero's room. The sight alone was almost too much and for a couple of them, pushing down the urge to puke. Alex gave her second pat on the arm, watching her leave then turning her head and letting go of Kelly's hand. She took up one of the high stools with the other two grabbing their own as Nia moved to join them, which they just now realized she had been in the room already. The Director flicked her gaze into Dreamer's studying the mannerisms and noticing what she had in her hand. "_What is.._"

"Brainy accessed files at the fortress, especially the medicine regimens of Krypton's greatest minds for healing, viruses and such." Nia showed the three her scribbles on the two whiteboards she asked for. Alex and Kelly's eyes widened, Lena's jaw dropped to the floor with both perplexed and shocked thoughts. "_Pretty advanced. _Even _Brainy_ was stunned to silence."

The CEO slipped off the stool, walking to one of the boards and doing her best to calculate the formulas. "Some of it was in kryptonese, which he sent me the translation tool that's on the computer over there." Dreamer quietly spoke, realizing she didn't have to and looked at her mentor's face, her _best friend's_ face, hating what had been done to her. "_Tell me that..we can fix this._" The Director was at the other white board, easily depicting the language her sister had taught her. Kelly too had rose to join Lena at the first board. Nia grabbed one of the pens and her and Alex began to work different possible formulas.

"_Incredible._" She needed this, a _real _opportunity to be the hero Kara always believed her to be, considering how much her _best _friend had truly been there whether in flannels or a cape. She thought back to the day doubts had played their part..

_**** Flashback**_

"_There is one element on the planet that kills a Kryptonian, and you can't tolerate its existence." She was determined to have the one before her see reason, understand why she was doing what she needed to in order to save Sam from Reign. Their arguments hadn't been the prettiest but Lena considered herself but lucky and concerned, that it hadn't become a physical altercation already. Once more, the alien she had believed in turned her back and shook her head._

"_No."_

"_You really do have a god complex." Lena was far too pissed to be nice, channeling her inner Luthor and stepping up to the plate to strike while the iron was hot. However, when the red and blue wielding hero turned, it wasn't anger in those eyes, it was fear and a tinge of sadness. She hadn't expected that and when Supergirl spoke, that voice cut her deep with an almost guilt._

"_Do you know what it's like to walk into a room.." This wasn't the bravery of National City's hope, not when there was pain with every word. "..and your skin feels like it's going to be seared off your bones? Or like nails running through your blood? That's what Kryptonite feels like." Lena studied the kryptonian's body language, that tension, the shakes and the almost defensive way she carried herself._

"_I don't know, it sounds like exactly what you need to subdue Reign." She could care less about her pride, pushing the envelope when she had to if she was going to save Sam. Whether she had Supergirl's approval or not, she would END Reign to get her friend back.._

_**** End of Flashback**_

* * *

"_Those agencies will be notified and are at your disposal Director Danvers._" Alex ran a hand in her short hair, sitting back down in the room next to where her sister was, giving them a way to monitor the results of four procedures done.

"_Thank you Lauren. _Say hi to your daughter for me." They said their goodbyes and with the phone call ended, she set her phone down to return to what she was doing, when Amelia came running in with Susan beside her. "What's going on guys."

"_Danvers.._" Hamilton handed the Director the paper, watching when it hit Alex what this was, who looked up at her with shock shifting in the expression on her face.

"I've got two agents bringing her up now. We have her wearing guard attire, covered by two of my most trusted to get her here." Vasquez explained, leaning in to whisper something to her boss with Dreamer, Lena and Kelly trying to gauge what was happening.

"I'll take the help since she's a chemist. Thanks Suz." Alex smiled with both of them leaving the room, turning to Lena and mouthing '_cut them' _which the CEO went to the computer to do. Right away, all recording devices were frozen, making it impossible for anyone to see or hear anything in the room, except prior footage when they were at the whiteboards still working.

"_How 007 of you two._" Her girlfriend muttered which the Director waited for Lena's go ahead, who gave her a slight nod, Nia closing the door and Alex and Lena taking screenshots of the boards, before wiping them clean and spaying them down with solution. The businesswoman grabbed the computer, her bag with the psychologist snatching up their notes. They all worked to set everything up in the Super's room, all eyes landing on Kara's sweating face and swallowing down the lumps in their throats. "_Jesus._"

"_Dish _Alex." Lena leaned against the wall and waiting with folded arms over her chest in a guarded fashion, for the agent in charge to provide them an explanation. Alex shut the door between rooms and main door, locking both then handing her the paper. "_Oh my god._"

"The one that you saw Dreamer, the one you called agents on, wasn't there to hurt Kar. She was there to help. The liquid in the syringe wouldn't harm my sister and the reason it was glowing green, was because it had to _look _like kryptonite."

"_So she.._"

"_Infiltrated? Yes. _Here is the _best part. _Melissa is a good pal to someone who said three words to you Lena." Green eyes widened and this time she took a seat. "Mel is gonna help us out here, fill in the blanks."

"_My..Mo.._" She stopped from saying it, too stunned by the news and even more so when Alex unlocked the door and someone she hadn't seen in over a decade walked in. Hazel green hues met her emeralds, partnered with the softest of smiles, then holding out her hand with a note in it. Lena took it and quickly unfolded the origami note, putting a hand over her mouth and fought back the emotions she never expected to feel with Lillian.

"Poisoning him wasn't enough. She called me not long after and I met with her. She can't help anymore without giving anything else away. You know her criteria with matters." Melissa shook the Director's hand. "Agent Melissa Donovan." Alex shook her hand and nodded, releasing it. "She hadn't figured out I was part of the agency until she saw me without my headgear Director Danvers. Once I knew she didn't have her head up her ass, like she usually does, I slipped her my card. She called me shortly after her son went more than ballistic on the world. I was the one that supplied her the gift she attempted to poison the rat bastard with."

"_Tell her.._" Their eyes locked and Melissa gave her a small smile.

"I will. _Now.._what do you have so far." She was all business as usual, a spinning image to how Lena usually acted, though that had faltered with her best friend in the state she hadn't ever seen her endure.

"That syringe, I didn't have the contents removed, just transferred to another vial until I knew what it was. Dr. Hamilton used the smallest drop to run her tests from the tube itself. What was in it?"

"I had one of the masks on and offered to take the shift with a baton full of kryptonite in it, which I didn't use mind you. The cameras were off because of his concerns for someone to hack it. The syringe was full of a component to eradicate the liquid kryptonite from her stomach, lungs and other organs. It also had a solution to wash her eyes. If you set it in an ice cold location, such as a freezer which would work best, part of it separates and becomes tiny ball like cells. Extract those and place them into any eye washing solution and use a dropper with three drops in each eye, to flush the kryptonite from her eyes." Alex and Lena looked at one another with gaping mouths, then turned to Melissa, who pulled the tubes from her vest pocket in her DEO attire and set them down in makeshift tray she had unfolded on the table. "These little objects, like ball bearings.." She pulled a pocket knife looking magnifying glass out of her pocket and held it over the tubes to show them. "Are what needs to be dropped in the solution. Any of you have Visine or anything close to it?"

"I do." Nia told the gang, grabbing what she had from her shoulder bag side pocket. She handed the small bottle over to Alex, who accepted it and thanked her. "What about her ears?"

"I'll get to that, along with the laryngitis that the despicable piece of trash for a human being caused. It's...consider it like an acute infection but worse." Agent Donovan continued to explain, which they were most grateful for, _finally _bringing forth a way to cure the Super who lay helpless and exhausted. Nia continued to sit with their hero, taking her hand when Kara's head began to thrash some.

"Tell me what we have here that will be of use and what we need Agent Vasquez to retrieve. Should we bring Dr. Hamilton in for this?" She tapped her fingers on the small table then signaled with a DEO language of sorts, to open the door into the other room for them to work with a bigger space. Their savvy intellect gave the Director a thumbs up that the feeds were still frozen and played in spirals. Dreamer stayed with Supergirl while Kelly and Alex took turns going back and forth when they could to check on Kara. The knocked tempo alerted Danvers that her best doctor was outside the room and she quickly opened it for Hamilton. A brief explanation along with orders for Susan to follow, a nod and smirk had Alex smirking back.

"I'll break down the list for each of us." Melissa told them with a game plan _set in motion.._


	5. Chapter 5

"_**It has been ten days since the last time we saw Earth's greatest hero. After that horrid broadcast, we are all wondering, will Supergirl return to the skies again, when those heinous acts were forced upon her. All around the city, it's as if time has stood still and it's not just National City itself that have been affected by the violent cruelty shown to us over a week ago. Even more disturbing, are well over three-thousand sites hacked to have the brutality forced upon viewers and spammed through email servers. Multiple corporations have shut down their sites to limit the damage as much as possible. Ours, along with fifteen other news networks have been broadcasting these reports in several other countries in as many languages as possible, with any means necessary to track down and put these monsters behind bars no matter the cost and manpower. **_

_**Sources have reported that the once well known photojournalist of the Daily Planet, Art Director at CATCO Magazine and temporary CEO of the media franchise James "Jimmy" Olsen is wanted on multiple crimes for what was done to our hero. In addition to the sixteen charges to be brought against him and a gang similar to the Children of Liberty, kidnapping is the least of two dozen unlawful acts. I think I speak for us all in the hopes that murder is not one of them. **_

_**Lena Luthor, someone who no one had given the benefit of the doubt to and judged based on her last name, also former girlfriend of Guardian, has issued a press release that has not only been issued in our city, but all other states and around the globe as well. She has spoken to us at great deal and wants Mr. Olsen and his band of violent misfits brought to justice. Miss Luthor has extended all courtesies of both her companies, her technology and any other assistance to catch these criminals so they may face the courts to be sentenced for their crimes against Supergirl. The hero had belief in L-Corp's CEO from the very beginning and in turn both have come to the other's aid. Sources have told us that the armored suit worn by the hero earlier in the year, was what saved the Super from kryptonite poisoning administered in the air by the Graves siblings, who we later learned to be with the Children of Liberty lead by none other than Lex Luthor. **_

_**We ask that if you do come across the wanted Guardian and his dangerous gang, that you do not engage them but simple send a text to this number on our screen with a brief location and description. Do not, in any way, try to stop them yourselves. These are violent criminals that will not hesitate to unleash their crude fury on anyone that comes at them. Please be vigilant and keep Supergirl in your prayers folks."**_

* * *

"How long has she been at this?" Nia asked, joining Alex and Lena at the open doorway. Neither answered, merely watching the form of the woman completely blindfolded, in a dark blue tank and smoke grey sweatpants, bare feet and raised fists. Dreamer's eyes glanced up, seeing the eerie green tinge of the lights, nervous as to what that meant.

"_Again._" She spoke, voice still hoarse but enough to bark the command. The six agents looked at each other but acknowledged the order, shifting into a fighting stance. "_Adjust it to thirty-five._" The Director sighed, going to the panel and entering her codes, scanning her palm to change the strength of the emitters. Alex nodded to them, giving them permission to continue. "_Now...again._" She turned her back, brought arms down and hands to her sides and waited.

Danvers had her hesitations about raising the emitters but if that's what her sister wanted, that's what she would get. In all honesty, Alex hoped Kara would actually get her ass kicked, to stop this behavior but the kryptonian was just as stubborn as her. When she walked back over to Lena and Nia, both cringed when the agents closed in on the Super. The minute one went to land a roundhouse kick to her right side, she easily deflected, bending back some when one fist and one foot would have met the sides of her head. She spun around and caught the fist aimed at the back of her skull with one hand then used the sole of her foot to push back the attacker now behind her. Every punch, every kick, every attack she had dodged or caught but had not returned.

"_Damn she's good._" Lena was impressed, grateful to see her best friend back on her feet but hoping to get a few minutes alone with Kara to speak to her and apologize for everything. Alex had stopped that opportunity four days prior, knowing that it wasn't the right time. This had infuriated the Luthor, nearly getting the Director a swift punch to the face but it was held back in a manner of respect to the DEO boss.

"How is she able to hear them?" Nia asked curious, with a smirk showing on Alex's face.

"_I'll show you. Jehnsen!_" All agents stepped back as the Director motioned with her hand for the sash, which Matthew obliged. "_Step down._"

"_Raise it._" She hated this attitude but if that's what her sister wanted, Alex would give her the ass kicking of a lifetime.

"How much."

"_Another ten._" Several gasps were heard, but then the kryptonian's head slightly turned as if looking back. "Keep them on the mat with you."

"_Wanna play it that way huh?_" Alex walked over and raised the emitters and cringed at the forty-five on the screen. The first time she had brought her sister in her, all to teach her a lesson, they had been at only eighteen. She often wondered how Kara could handle it but somehow the hero always found a way. "_Zabree._" She told her boys, who nodded then took their place in the formation told by their Director. "_Ta._" Two attacked, making as much noise as they could when engaging and she waited for her sister to be distracted, holding up one hand and giving a signal as three closed in and the last of the six swung a fist several times behind the Super, with not one contact made no matter how hard he tried. "_Dre._" She whispered, silently coming behind her sister but that's when the air shifted completely.

They had merely expected her to dodge, to block, to evade, but not to strike back and when she did _no one _stood a lick of a chance. Before they could even hope to evade themselves, they were kicked, flipped or thrown down hard. She waited until one attacked from her left and two at her back, easily knocking them away like it was a game to her. "_Fine._" She knew it was coming, counting on it and the minute her big sis stepped up she adjusted her footing and let Alex strike.

"_No._" She told the Director, warranting a slight hesitation in the next attack, which she capitalized on immediately. "_Take it off._"

"_Kiss my ass._" Alex told her, refusing to budge from her own level of stubborn, until she had been kicked at the side twice and punched once and cursing with each direct contact. "_Zep._" She told the agents, with four slowly turning in a circle before delivering their skilled punches and kicks, caught off guard when the kryptonian punched and kicked back. It wasn't just practice anymore and they were all giving it everything that had to take her down, still not enough to get a knee onto the mat. Alex studied the form, the fighting style and cringed. She remembered fighting alongside Sara Lance, the White Canary and assassin and something told her that Lance wouldn't have been able to beat Kara if she fought her now.

She had been prepared for it, counted on it, but the minute her dear sis had ripped the band aid off so to speak, the sash that Alex had been wearing had been removed replaced by the well known feared agent in her. She knew the Director wouldn't talk, or make any noise to give her location away, however Kara knew better. She dodged two strikes, throwing a punch and kick and landing them, where two kicks were felt but returned a little stronger than usual.

"_Take the damn training.._" Alex would shut her sister up, before she could mouth off again, gasping when somehow her wrist and behind a knee were grabbed and she was lifted up and flipped backwards, nearly missing the mat all together but somehow able to land on one foot. Then Kara was off the main platform and attacking offensively at her on the floor. Alex was on the receiving end completely, unable to fight back when she had wanted to. "_Not enough._"

"_Dismissed!_" Alex barked at the agents, who all but ran out of the room. She went to unleash her own brand of fury, shocked when the symbol of hope refused to offer her any, instead providing her that nightmare of someone who had snapped days ago. Alex couldn't even evade anymore, knowing when she was tossed back onto the platform, the training match had been erased from the atmosphere, changed out for this wrath of the Super. "_Dammit Kar!_"

"_Take...a breather sis._" Kara flipped Alex over her head and let her drop on the mat, now standing over her, ripping the blindfold off to reveal the stained kryptonite green hues in what was the last of blues. The Director looked up at Supergirl from the floor, studying the emotionless expression on her sister's face. She rolled, went to get up and strike but a foot came down on her chest and pressed in slightly nearly making her gasp. "_Don't try it._"

"_Supergirl._" Nia was dressed in her Dreamer attire, the sash Alex had worn picked up and tied on her head to cover her eyes, nodding to Kara who slipped hers back on. "_Ready?_"

"_Ready._" Alex felt Lena pull her off the mat, grateful but pissed for the action. She wanted to pull away, instead nodding to the CEO for her actions. A damp cloth was put in her hand and already Danvers knew she was bleeding from the nose and lip. Her entire body ached, shrugging it off to watch daughters of Krypton and Naltor go head to head in the most brutal of sparring matches.

"_She's changed._" Lena spoke with an almost guilt stricken tone, looking over and away from the fight, taking Alex by the arm and dragging her over to the bench they had brought in. The moment both sat, she whistled to an agent who brought a small bucket of ice water and fresh towels, along with a first aid kit. They ran for the hills shortly after and Lena didn't blame them in the least. "_Turn._" Alex sighed, grumbled and did so snarling when a cold wet cloth touched her lip. "_Deal with it._"

"Melissa still working with Amelia to come up with something for her eyes?" Danvers asked.

"As far as I know, but they are concerned with how long they've been like this. Her hearing is back to normal, her throat healed but obviously you can hear the rough tone of it. It's the mental end of it that has me worried. When have you _ever _seen her fight like that. _Well..._when she fought Superman she had to fight a little rough right?"

"She was going easy on him, even with that uppercut I taught her. She didn't want to hurt him because he was under the effects of silver k." Lena dabbed Alex's eye who snarled practically at the sensitivity of it. "_Dammit._"

"Man up Director." Alex glared then hissed when Lena began to apply the disinfectant spray.

"_Fucking.._"

"_Take it like a Danvers._" Kara muttered and went on the offensive once more, knowing Nia could handle it. "_Brainy's taught you good._"

"_He didn't have to._" Nia told her, spitting out the iron taste when her mentor socked her good. "_Holy crap!_" This wasn't her usual friend's fighting skills at all. There was a brutality in Kara's moves, almost violent in nature. _She didn't like it at all. _Though, when they had found out just how severe the infliction's on Supergirl's body were, both inside and out, it wasn't surprising to the aftermath of it all. The reporter side had nearly been erased, at least for now and partially Nia was grateful to the break for her best friend. Kara would be no good out in the field when the rage was showing the way it had been. It was almost as if the kryptonian was protecting herself from any further harm inflicted on her. The body could only take so much, before the mind began to break too.

"_Do you think.._" Lena stopped her words and immediately Alex finished them for her.

"That she will _stay _this way? I'm not sure. _I sure as hell hope not._" Danvers cringed, while the Luthor wrapped her hands carefully. The two women grew louder between growls and grunts, striking harder with blow after blow. Where one hit the mat, they quickly got back up and the fact both were blindfolded was even more impressive. The facial expressions though, spoke volumes to their actions and neither Alex nor Lena could predict who would crash first. For their sake, as well as the two on the platform, they hoped it would come soon..for _both of them.._

* * *

They waited until nightfall, enjoying the clouded eve disrupting the moonlight's glow over everything as all flips were switched at the same time on command, covering the city in pure darkness. Immediately, police and all other law enforcement took to the streets, unaware of their presence on one familiar building's exterior. Grappling hooks were used and full black bodysuits had been issued, making it that much easier to paint the tower in the black message for everyone to see. They were hitting two buildings, giving them even more opportunity to spread the word and cause the uproar National City needed.

"_Give me the sprayer._" One of his boys tossed him the gun and he adjusted the velocity, and slipped the mask over his nose and mouth to protect him from the fumes. "_Hit it._" Five on the lines, clipped the carabiners and went to work on painting the windows with letters.

_**~ ALL WHO STAND WITH THE RIGHTEOUS! OUR COUNTRY WE INVOKE! ~**_

_**~ BEAR THE FLAG AND PLEDGE TO CLEANSE THE SCOURGE AWAY ~**_

_**~ C.O.L WILL DO THE SERVICE! MAKE THE EARTH FREE AGAIN! ~**_

_**~ WE THE COL WILL DO WHAT MUST BE DONE. ~**_

_**~ WE STAND PROUD ~ ~ WE ARE SAVIORS! ~**_

_**~ COL ARE HUMANITY'S SOLDIERS! ~**_

"_All done boss!_" One spoke over their earpieces, as everyone raised their fist to the sky. Agent Liberty removed his mask, smiling when his painting crew covered every window of CATCO in black. Behind the night vision goggles, his smile widened when the light was flashed five stories up on L-Corp. James could easily see that flash, where no other could without their night shades. It had been far too easy to steal the prototypes when he had still been with his one and only. The major had been a waste, so had the filthy alien he despised with every fiber of his being. He was glad that Winn had taken off, knowing if it came down to it, his friend would side with the enemy.

Their warehouses were equipped with the best of Lex Luthor's inventions, still happy to serve the great hero and live to spread the message in honor of his fallen teacher. Lex had taught him the ins and outs of kryptonite, its uses and different ways to harbor its power. Agent Liberty would continue his cause and soon..._soon..he would HAVE his queen back.._


End file.
